


calm

by Okumen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he feels lips smile in the slight shift of fabric, and once or twice his words are followed by a soft, gentle laugh as fingers curve over his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	calm

Kouen idly plays with a strand of hair, his scroll resting on top of a mess of red. Mu's face is buried against his stomach, his peaceful breath making its way between the loose folds of his simple robes. It's relaxing, the light caresses of fingers on his back, softly moving over the thin, pale fabric. A deal had been struck a few hours earlier, but they don't think of that at the moment. At least Kouen doesn't, for now.

Instead, he reads a script in the Torran language, translating the phrases in his mind and murmuring the words under his breath. Sometimes, he feels lips smile in the slight shift of fabric, and once or twice his words are followed by a soft, gentle laugh as fingers curve over his skin. The setting sun is warm, as is the tan rock balcony they rest on, the wind brushing lightly through hair and over skin.

Kouen thinks that if he were to bend down and press his nose against the other mans shoulder, he would smell just like the sun. It's this scent of warmth and tenderness that stays in his mind, which comes back to him when he needs it most, and he thinks that no matter political standing, Mu will, in his memories, smell like this.

He brushes his fingers in under the stretch of paper, runs them through thick, soft hair, and touches the shell of an ear. His fingertips slide over sunkissed skin, and the letters move when the head turns in his lap, and Mu tilts his face to the side to press his lips to Kouen's fingers. He can feel Mu smile again, and presses a few fingers against his cheek. Obediently, Mu turns his face back to Kouen's stomach, and Kouen pats him briefly on the head. He hears Mu chuckle, feels the rumble in his body and the breath of air hitting his skin.

He returns to tangle his fingers in his hair, shifts the scroll to the side so he can read the next passage, and rests his hand against the firm muscles of Mu's arm. For a few moments, he pulls his gaze away from the symbols and letters, and looks out over the city below. Balbadd is showered in a golden light, but will soon start to shift into a soft orange as the sun sets beyond the glowing ocean. It's not yet time to move inside, but in an hour or so, it will be going toward chilly, and soon it will be too cold to stay outside.

He estimates another three quarters of an hour until they should retreat, and relays the information to Mu, who nods, assuring him that he will keep track of the time. At ease, Kouen sinks back into the text, relaxing back into the touches and the calm, his low voice only cut through by the sound of voices echoing up from the streets and the cries of the seagulls.


End file.
